


Everyone Hates Jokers

by CaptainKirby



Series: Playing Games? [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Games, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers poker gets really interesting when they stop betting real money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Hates Jokers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_one_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/gifts).



"Ok, Tony, your bet." Natasha said after she dealt everyone five cards.

"Hmm... a drink."

Clint shot him a sideways look, "I'll see your drink and raise you the rest of the meal."

"I'm out." Bruce said as he threw in his cards.

"Call." Natasha said, "let's see 'em"

They revealed their cards and Clint smiled.

"Three of a kind every time." He said as he wrote down his winnings. His list had grown so large, he had to use another piece of paper.

"I swear you're cheating." Tony said as Natasha dealt out the next hand.

"Am not."

"Oh sure." Tony looked at his cards and sighed, "I'll bet Steve's shield."

"You don't get to bet something that's not yours."

"I'll get you the shield if you win this hand, ok?"

"Fine, I'll see the shield with Fury's eye patch." Clint replied.

"Uh... I don't want to bet Thor's hammer..." Bruce said.

Tony took a drink from his beer, "I'll accept your soul."

"I'll bet that then."

"And I'll bet Thor's Hammer." Natasha said nonchalantly, "show."

Tony and Clint both smiled. Bruce's straight meant nothing in this hand. Clint had a full house, and Tony had four of a kind kings.

"Looks like I'll be getting some nice presents soon." Tony said.

"Really? Because I think you owe me a shield." Natasha replied as she flipped over four twos and a joker, "five of a kind."

"What?"

"Nope. She's right." Clint said.

"No one told me we were playing jokers wild."

"You always play jokers wild. Tower rules."

"Ok, first jokers wild is stupid. Second, it's my tower. I get to decide the rules."

"You're just upset because you have to steal Steve's shield." Natasha said as she wrote down her winnings.

"You know what? I'm done. Count me out." Tony said as he stood up from the table, "Jarvis?"

"Yes sir."

"Bring a bottle of vodka into the workshop. I'm going to be downing it soon."

"Yes sir."


End file.
